Scratches
by WrittenWhilstDreaming
Summary: Part of the "Smut files" Series. 100% Rizzles A one shot consisting of what happens when Jane finds that Maura got a little physical with her!


Cold sheets where what Jane felt as she stretched her arms and legs, awaking from sleep. Opening her dark eyes she slowly focused on the empty space where Maura had been soundly asleep only a few hours earlier.

"Maura?" She called, running her long fingers through her brunette bedhead.

Getting no reply the detective swung her legs out of bed whilst wrapping the sheet around her naked body; her ears trying to focus on any small noise that might give her girlfriends location away.

"Maur, honey, you home?"

When she still didn't hear anything Jane proceeded to walk out of the bedroom when a note on the dressing table caught her attention. Clutching the sheet that bit tighter so not to drop it, she recognised Maura's elegant handwriting.

_Jane,_

_C Division called with a possible drugs overdose, they think it might end up being high profile so I'm required for the autopsy. Hopefully it shouldn't take too long. _

_Be home soon._

_M x _

Running the pad of her thumb over the note as her eyes looked out the bedroom window, the first flurries of snow settling on the ground, Jane smiled as the memories of last night came flooding back. Turning her attention to the unmade bed she couldn't stop the smirk that spread her lips as she noticed her old set of stand issue handcuffs hanging limply from the headboard.

Refolding Maura's note and placing it back on the dresser, Jane twisted her wrist to check her watch. Seeing it was a little after eight thirty she headed towards the ensuite bathroom with the idea of having a shower and relieving the slight ache that had built in her shoulders from the previous night's activities.

Loosening her grip on the sheet which was still protecting her modesty Jane stepped over the puddled fabric before hitting the power for the shower. Adjusting the heat as the water rained from the faucet she stepped to the side about to stand underneath when she caught her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Stopping dead, she starred back at the brunette in the highly polished glass.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Walking closer towards the mirror the deep red scratches on the detectives back became clearer. Several sets of nail tracks where scattered over Jane's back, running from her shoulder down on to the cheeks of her bum. Dipping her gaze she noticed her stomach and thighs where also sporting the same unique design, as well as a large hickey on her right breast and pulse point. A clear stamp that Maura had claimed Jane as her own.

"Dear god Maura, what have you done to me?" the brunette laughed as she ran her fingertips over a deepish scratch on her stomach and flinched at how tender the skin was.

Stepping away from her battered reflection Jane eased herself under the flow of hot water as once more her mind drifted to the events of the previous evening. Shutting her eyes Jane recalled the heat of Maura's breath on her inner thighs as the medical examiners lips grew ever closer to the place she needed them most.

She felt her stomach tighten and a delicious tingle spread between her legs as she remembered the warmth and tightness of her fingers being smothered by Maura's walls and how the honey blonde's wetness dripped down onto her wrist.

Snaking her hand down her body trailing from her shoulder to her hip, Jane inched her fingers dangerously close to where the tingling seemed to be increasing by the second as her mind continued to play out last night's events. Sliding her thumb onto her clit, Jane couldn't stop the small sigh that escaped her lips, her head rolling to the side... Inching a solo finger lower still, the brunette was jolted from her day dream as she heard the shrill of the house phone.

All number of curses left Janes mouth as she shut off the shower and grabbed a towel from the rail before padding, wet and dripping into the hall to answer the incoming call.

"Hello"

"Hey Janey" her mother sang down the phone. "You're up early I thought it would have been Maura answering this early on a Sunday morning?"

"No Ma, Maura got called into work, why, do you need to speak to her?" The brunette enquired as she squeezed her thighs together to stop the frustration from growing further. It was true, no one quite had timing like Angela Rizzoli.

"No it's okay, I just wanted to know if both of you where up for some lunch later, I

was supposed to be seeing Tommy & Lydia but they've blown me off for some convention or something, so it seemed a shame to cancel the reservation."

"I don't know, It all depends what time Maura gets back home"

"Oh... Okay" Angela replied the deflation evident in her tone.

"_God Ma, why do you do this to me?"_ Jane internally moaned as Catholic guilt flooded her system.

I tell you what, I'll go stop off at the station and find out how far along Maura will be with the Autopsy and I'll let you know if we can make it, how's that?"

"Okay Janey, that sounds good, speak to you later, love you!"

"Love you to Ma" Jane replied as she put the phone back onto the receiver.

Smiling to herself as she knew her Mother normally got her way, Jane walked back into the bedroom and proceeded to get some clean clothes from the wardrobe. Thinking of the snow that was still lightly falling the detective opted for a long sleeved T'shirt and a pair of her favourite casual jeans.

Getting dressed within a few minutes and styling her brunette tresses into something manageable, Jane proceeded to unlock the handcuffs from the headboard and place them back into a box under the bed, before stripping what was left of the bedding and placing it in the wash. Grabbing her keys, purse and phone Jane headed towards the stairs of the town house and grabbed her coat. Pulling the zip, she reached back to pick up Maura's spare red and blue checkered scarf and securely wrapped it around her neck in an attempt to hide any evidence of the Medical examiners mischievous mouth.

Half an hour later Jane found herself running up the front steps of the Boston PD, two cups of coffee in hand. Shucking the hood of her coat off as the warmth of the reception soothed her ice cold skin she nodded over to Chuck who was sat on the front desk and thanked him for opening the barriers.

Heading to the lift she pushed the down arrow as she did everyday and waited impatiently for the doors to open.

Taking a sip of her black coffee, and savouring the bitter taste on her tongue, she stepped over the lifts threshold as it pinged its arrival and hit the button for the basement.

Stepping out the lift a few seconds later the detective made a B line for Maura's office only to find the door open but the honey blonde nowhere in sight. Spinning on her heel she headed in the direction of the lab, where she soon recognised Maura's silhouette through frosted glass.

Opening the door and being hit by the familiar smell of medical disinfectant she felt her heart swell as Maura looked up and greeted her with a killer smile.

"Hey you" Maura continued to beam as Jane circled the corpse on the autopsy table and placed a brief kiss on her girlfriend lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to bring you your morning coffee and see how far along with "Joe" you'd got because my mother wants to go to lunch"

"I've actually just finished, It was as expected he'd overdosed on Cocaine, but it appears he also had a reaction to some prescribed medication... He didn't really stand much of a chance"

"Sucks to be him then" Jane quipped as she passed Maura her coffee. "So what makes him so high profile, I can't say I recognise the name" the brunette added as she flipped through a clipboard next to the body.

"Lawrence Saunders is the son of Harrison Saunders, he is one of the co-founders of Piper and Saunders Exports, they're one of the big money family's on the east side. Harrison has been known to donate quite generously to a number of my mothers charity's"

"Oh... his one of those then?"

"Jane!" Maura scolded as she heard the disapproval in her girlfriends voice. "You know you shouldn't speak ill of the dead"

"Yeah yeah I know, but you can't expect me to like him when his the reason I woke up to an empty bed this morning"

Placing her coffee cup on the side and peeling the purple latex gloves off her slender hands, Maura circled the back of Jane as she slipped her arms around the detectives waist. "I'm sorry honey, you didn't hear my phone ring and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you... Not to mention after last night I thought you could do with the rest"

Seeing the satisfied smirk over the blondes face, Jane stepped out of her arms as she remembered the state of her body. "Last night, do you even know... Have you not noticed I'm wearing your scarf?"

"Well yes Jane I had, but I just thought you'd finally appreciated the art of accessorising an everyday out fit to give it some "pizzazz"

"Pizzazz? Really Maura" the brunette questioned as her eyebrow raised towards her hair line. "I am so not wearing it to get some "Pizzazz", try more like to hide... Come on I'll show you" Jane started as she grabbed Maura's handed and pulled her in the direction of the office.

"Hide what?" Maura asked genuinely confused, as she leant back against her desk and watched her girlfriend unwrap the garment.

Seeing the large purple bruise on Jane's pulse point Maura couldn't help but feel a little proud at her handy work. She recalled how Jane had moaned and eagerly leaned into her touch as she sucked and swirled her tongue over the delicate skin. "Jane, stop, you do exacerbate things... A bit of concealer and no one will even notice"

"Honey I'm going to need more then concealer"

Scanning the corridor through the blinded window to check that no techies where walking by, Jane grabbed the hem of her T'shirt and lifted it just below her bra.

"I think someone needs a manicure, or else you're not getting anywhere near me unless you're wearing oven gloves" Jane added as she twirled on the spot showing the medical examiner the nail tracks covering her torso.

"Oh my god Jane did I do that to you?" Maura asked, the smirk totally wiped off her face as she saw the extent of the marks on her girlfriends skin. "Did I... Of course I did, I hurt you"

"No Maur, don't be silly, you didn't, I didn't even notice it until I got into the shower this morning" the brunette reassured as Maura tried to soothe each scratch with a fingertip.

"Jane some of these are quite deep, I made you bleed... I am so sorry!"

"Honey it's fine" Jane replied as she cupped Maura's face and gently kissed her lips. "I'm not showing you to make you feel bad... I actually quite like them, they sort of make me feel like I belong to you, that no one else could ever touch me in a such away"

"Jane I don't..." The honey blonde began but was cut short as Jane took her mouth with her own once more. Running her tongue over Maura's bottom lip Jane patiently waited for permission as the medical examiner opened her mouth for Jane to deepen the kiss. Swirling their tongues together as hands caressed bodies, Jane hoped that Maura would realise she wasn't just saying this and her actions would do something to convince her.

Breaking apart only when the need for air became to much, Maura rested her forehead against Janes as she continued to gently rub her hands up and down the brunette's back. "You're sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Positive"

"I guess I got a bit carried away" the honey blonde blushed as she dipped her gaze.

"I guess you did" Jane winked "but at least I don't have need to wear a Bikini anytime soon, the snows coming down quite thick now.

Still not making eye contact and a reddish tint hugging her checks' Jane gently pushed a strand of hair behind the medical examiners ear. "Maura?"

Hearing her name, Maura suddenly lost her train of thought and found her eyes locking straight on to the deep dark pools of her girlfriends. "What... If I make it up to you?"

"Sorry?" Jane replied her eyebrow slightly arching as her mouth became drier.

Stepping forward so her body was nearly flush against Jane's, her breath skirting the shell of the brunette's ear, she slipped her delicate fingers under the hem of Jane's top to caress the scratches that lay there. "As much as I hate the fact I've marked you like this, I can't deny it turns me on Jane... A lot"

Going rigid on the spot Jane's hands instinctively wrapped around Maura's wrists to stop them moving any further under her T'shirt. "Honey if you hadn't noticed we're at work... And I recognise that tone in your voice"

"It's a Sunday there's hardly anyone here" the medical examiner whispered as her leg moved forward to separate Jane's thighs.

"Whow Maura, slow down... The door's wide open" the brunette panicked as she felt the earlier tension start to build in the pit of her stomach.

Stepping away Maura briskly turned and headed to shut the office door. Grasping the key she turned the lock and as she did she could have sworn she heard Jane gulp as the lock clicked into place. "That's easily solved" she practically purred and stalked her way back towards her girlfriend. "Now... no one can interrupt"

Feeling a surge of panic, desire and moisture flood her body as Maura reattached her lips to her own Jane tried one last time to reason with her girlfriend, but if truth be told she knew it was already a loosing battle. "Maur honey, are you sure you want to do this, because..." But the brunette never got to finish her sentence as a low moan escaped her throat at the feeling of Maura's thigh pushing up into her crotch.

"Does that answer your question detective?" Maura husked as she spun Jane around and started to walk her back across the room.

"Perfectly" Jane replied as she felt her legs hit the back of the desk, her own scarred palms working their way underneath Maura's black scrubs.

Letting Maura take the lead she sat herself down onto the edge of the desk, her legs spread so the honey blonde could fit in between, all the time her hands moving further up Maura's toned body until she reached her perfectly rounded breasts. Taking them both in the palm of her hands she gently squeezed and was soon rewarded as a pleasurable sigh escaped her girlfriends lips.

"Take it off Jane, please" the blonde moaned as she too reached for Jane's T'shirt to bring it up over her body.

With both their tops now discharged on the floor, Maura let her hazel gaze devour Jane's chest and she couldn't stop herself from licking her lips as she saw the other large hickey on the top of her left breast. "You didn't tell me about this one" Maura said as she moved forward her lips locking over the blemished skin.

"Shit Maur" the brunette moaned her head falling back and one hand snaking up into honey blonde locks. "What are you trying to do too me?"

"Now that would be telling"

Moving her tongue from the purple skin, Maura trailed it over Jane's breast until she was pulling at the black fabric of the detectives bra, her tongue dipping below the material. Moving her hands to the clasp it took only a matter of seconds before she had it pulled down Jane's arms and it was tossed aside like their other clothes. Wasting no time Maura took a peaked dark nipple into her mouth and sucked it hard before letting go with a loud pop.

"Jane you are so beautiful"

With a slight change of position the detective claimed Maura's mouth with her own, a battle of tongues clashing and swirling as each woman tired to take control. Breaking away from the blondes kiss swollen lips, Jane proceeded to place hot opened mouthed kisses down her jaw line, neck and soon stopped at Maura's throbbing pulse point. Increasing the pressure and sucking the skin, Jane was determined to leave her own mark on the medical examiner just as she had her.

"Harder baby please" Maura whimper as she felt the heat of Jane's mouth. "I want you to bruise me too"

Pulling away only when she knew Maura's milky white skin was indeed showing the developing sign of a blemish, she trailed her tongue down in between the valley of two eagerly awaiting breasts. Moaning to herself as she could taste the salt in Maura's skin, she moved her right hand to the waist band of the Blondes's scrubs.

Sliding her hand inside she was instantly met by the small trimmed strip of blondish curls. Stilling her creeping fingers for only a second as Maura's hips instinctively moved of their own accord, Jane met Maura's lust filled gaze a devilish smirk over her lips. "Baby you're not wearing any underwear"

"I know, I never do with my scrubs it's more comfortable without them"

"God now you tell me, how am I ever going to be able to look at you wearing these again without wanting to jump you" the brunette practically moaned.

"I'm sure you'll cope Jane, now for god sake please touch me"

Doing as she was told Jane slid her finger onto her girlfriends hardened clit and rolled it over the sensitised nub in a circular pattern. Hearing a throaty moan escape Maura's parted lips, her eyes fluttering closed, Jane took that as all the encouragement she needed to move her fingers lower through her lovers folds. Feeling wetness pool around the blondes opening Jane to moaned as she felt her own arousal travel due south and match that of Maura's.

Feeling Jane so close was enough to nearly send Maura over the edge. The brunette had barely touched her and already she could feel her legs turning to jelly. She wrapped her arms further over Jane's shoulders to allow herself some extra support, her nose buried in vanilla scented locks when she felt the tip of a finger slowly enter her before pulling back out.

"Jane" Maura whimpered in a warning to not tease her.

"Do you want more baby?" She heard Jane whisper into her ear and all she could respond with was a nod of her head as burning tingles plagued the space between her thighs.

"Fuck" the medical examiner moaned as she felt Jane slide two fingers fully inside her and a thumb hit her clit. Feeling those same skilled fingers start a tantalising rhythm Maura was helpless to stop the deep husks that where leaving her throat. She could feel the pressure in her stomach start to tighten as she could hear her lovers fingers sliding in and out of her wetness. She desperately didn't want to hurt Jane again but as the feelings of pleasure continued to wash over her, she felt her nails dig once more into the brunette's back, eight crescent moons appearing.

"You feel so fucking good around my fingers Maur" Jane growled into the blondes ear before she took the lobe between her teeth and gently sucked.

With Jane's steady rhythm suddenly growing momentum, and her dirty talk, it didn't take Maura long to realise her orgasm was inevitable. "Shit I'm gonna cum... Jane you're gonna make me cum" she cried before her mouth crashed into that of the brunette's, the sound of every fibre of the her body coming undone poured into the kiss.

Maura's body shook and jerked against her own as Jane felt the blondes walls spasm and clench around her fingers, her orgasm finally riding it's course. Wrapping her tight in her arms, their foreheads crushed together Jane waited for her lovers breathing to become regular. "I've got you honey".

"God Jane that was... was..." Maura tried to explain as her brain tried to function every feeling that had just past through her being. When what she wanted to say failed her, she opted for a simple "I love you" and chastely kissed Jane's lips.

"I love you too" Jane replied as she looked at her girlfriend doe eyed " I always will".

Feeling herself recover Maura fed her fingers up into Jane's dark curls where she started to pepper kisses along her exposed and scratched collar bone. Lavishing her tongue over the deeper of the marks, she smirked to herself as she heard the brunette whimper. Lowering her hands she gently pushed them against Jane's shoulders letting her know to lean back across the desk.

Taking the hint Jane rested her arms at the back of her, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the far end of the table.

Changing her own position Maura shimmered down Jane's chest to allow her mouth to attack the scratches that patterned her stomach and the skin on her hips.

Feeling the heat of the honey blondes mouth spread from left to right and ebb ever closer to the button on her jeans Jane once more let a deep, low moan escape her lips as her hands started to trail up and down the exposed skin of Maura's back.

Grabbing the button and zipper, Maura made quick work of pulling the remains of Jane's clothing off and depositing it on the floor... "Much better" she smirked as she dropped to her knees and pushed Jane's thighs further apart.

Seeing her girlfriend completely naked and mere inches from her face, her lips glistening with wetness Maura swore she could have came there and then.

"God Jane your soaked" she sighed as she planted the first of many kisses to the tanned skin of the brunette's inside thigh.

Feeling lips press and slide against her exposed thigh the detective nearly shot off the table as a heat settled low in her stomach. Shutting her eyes tight, her hands once more gripping the edge of the desk, her lip pulled hard between her teeth she moaned as all contact suddenly disappeared.

Raising her hips to try and find some friction, Jane's eyes soon shot open as she felt cool air being blown over her hyper sensitive clit. "Fuck Maura" she practically shouted as her dark brown eyes locked onto Maura's lust filled hazel. Seeing her girlfriend stare up at her, their eyes never moving as the honey blonde took the first swipe of her tongue against Jane's sex, it took the brunette everything she had not come at that exact moment.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She moaned, her eyes shutting as Maura took her harden nub between her lips and started swirling her tongue around it. Within seconds the blonde had dragged her tongue in between Jane's folds and was soon dipping into her sweet wetness.

"So good" Maura whispered against the brunette's drenched sex as she continued to slide her tongue further into the heat.

"Maura" Jane desperately sighed as her hips bucked and her back arched.

"What is it Baby, tell me what you want?"

"I need more, I need you inside me?" The detective pleaded, her inhibitions flying out the window.

Pulling away and sliding back up towards Jane's mouth, Maura slammed her mouth and tongue into Jane's as she pushed two practised fingers knuckle deep into Jane's need.

Tasting herself on Maura's tongue and suddenly having her walls pushed apart, Jane cried out into the kiss, her stomach so taut, her sex throbbing.

Dropping between Jane's thighs once more, Maura started another diligent attack one her girlfriends swollen clit, as she sped the pace of her fingers, every second rhythm curling them, knowing she was hitting Jane's special spot.

Feeling Jane tighten around her fingers, and her breathing coming out loud and irregular the blonde knew Jane was balancing on a very thin edge. Grating her teeth over the bundle of nerves mere inches from her nose, Maura felt Jane go ridged underneath her as her tongue was drenched in sweet wetness, and the brunette called out her name.

"Maura!"

Letting the detective ride out the remains of her orgasm Maura gently kissed her clit, before moving to the scratches on her thighs, her stomach, the hickey on her breast and finally on her pulse point.

"See I said I could make it up to you" she smiled as she took in the content smile on Jane's face.

"My god Maur, if you promise to "make it up" to me like that, you can happily scratch me when ever you feel like it!"

Leaning into her girlfriend, Maura smiled against Jane's lips as she chastely kissed her. "So I don't need to wear oven gloves?"

"No you defiantly don't" Jane smirked as she placed a stray piece of honey blonde hair back behind Maura's ear.

"So Angela wants to go for lunch?"

Arching her eyebrow, Jane couldn't stop the smirk that spread her lips. "Honey I'm sat completely naked on your desk after you've just... Well yeah, and now you want to talk about going to lunch with my Mother"

"Well I'm hungry" the honey blonde smirked back.

"I bet you are" the brunette laughed as she pushed herself up and off Maura's desk. "I said I'd phone her once I knew what time you'd be finished, but it's probably a good idea if I put some clothes on first"

Bending down to reach her own bra, Maura grasped Jane's and passed it to her.

"Thanks"

"Well I would say where done here?" Maura shyly smiled as she slipped her scrub top back over her head and watched Jane pull her jeans back up her lean tanned legs.

"I would say we are Dr" Jane smiled as she reached for Maura's waist. Placing a delicate kiss to the medical examiners lips, she let go as she slipped her arms into her long sleeved t'shirt. "Why don't you go and get changed out of those and I'll wait for you up in the car?"

"Okay honey, I won't be long" with that Maura ran her hand down Jane's arm before spinning on her heel over to the door and unlocking it.

Watching the medical examiner walk back down the corridor, a contented smile on her face Jane dug into the rear pocket of her jeans where her mobile still sat. Pulling it out she hit the speed dial for her mother, as she too exited the office and headed back towards the lift.


End file.
